There are previously known cooling systems for cooling containers in connection with transport of food such as fish and the like, where the cold is generated by a primary circuit and transferred to a secondary circuit. An appropriate cold carrier in the secondary circuit, normally brine, transfers the cold into transportable containers, thus cooling their contents. The containers are exposed to cooling in the cooling circuit for as long as possible, whereupon they are disconnected from the circuit for further transport, e.g. by trailer or rail, on the final stage of the journey to the recipient.
Another known method is the use of transport containers with a store of a cold carrier, e.g. ice or dry ice, where the ice or the dry ice is placed in the container together with the goods which require to be cooled, and give off their cold during that part of the transport when the container is not connected to the cooling circuit.
In the known cooling system there is a limit to how long a transport containers can be located outside the cooling system before the contents are warmed to an unacceptable temperature. Alternatively, the cooling medium in the form of ice or dry ice requires to be placed in the container manually or by other means at the same time as the goods are placed therein, which entails extra work and increased costs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for cooling containers and a cooling system where the containers can be kept cold in a simple manner without the supply of cold from the cooling system.
This object is achieved with a method and a cooling system of the type mentioned in the introduction, characterized by the features which are indicated in the claims.